Welcome to the Future
by BossBot97
Summary: Somehow, the Generation One Transformers end up our time, under the guise of humans! Will the Autobots adjust to their new forms? Did Wheeljack's latest experiment land them there? Where will they live? What will they do? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alone is on hold until the muses come back from 'vacation'. Sorry all.

* * *

= in a police car on the far side of a rest stop, under the trees =

Prowl's POV

I got up slowly that orn, a foggy haze in my processor. I tried to stretch my peds, but I was in too confined an area. Why didn't I know that? I reached behind myself, trying to see if my doorwings were okay. My roaming hands could not find them. I started to panic, quickly unshuttering my optics, only to find it was too bright for them to handle. They closed again, automatically squeezing tighter than before. That didn't make any sense. I tried again to see, painfully keeping them open against the harsh sunlight. My vision adjusted slowly. I found myself in the backseat of a suspiciously familiar automobile. I cautiously stepped out of my cramped position and stretched. It was at this point I realized that I was no longer wholly black and white. My servos, from just above the center joint up to my shoulder, were black with a golden police badge just below the seam, but from there down... They looked to be a dark brown fleshy tone- Wait. Fleshy? The vehicle, similar to my police car alt mode, was the correct size for me to fit in. My doorwings were missing, with no phantom sensations, pains or no. Could it be-? No. I squashed that thought immediately. Completely illogical. Illogical? Why can I even think that then, without crashing? What if-? I ran an internal diagnostic, hoping against hope that everything would turn up alright. Why won't my diagnostics run? My battle computer did not chime in with its usual percentages. My mind felt so empty without it adding to my every thought. I unconsciously rubbed my chin. And it moved slightly under my motions. That cemented the thought in my mind. I was somehow human.

= in the back of a sleeper cab semi =

Prime's POV

I awoke on a very soft berth, plenty large enough to hold all of me. I heaved a sigh, putting my servos comfortably behind my helm. Another day of leading the Autobots, I thought, Possibly another day of Decepticon attacks. Hopefully not. I chuckled, finally onlining my optics. I stared up at a low ceiling, definitely not large enough to house my root mode, and definitely not Ark-orange. This ceiling was blue. A dark blue, reminding me of the inside of my alt mode. For some reason, the humans' parting statement worked it's way to the forefront of my mind. 'We're going home, just in case something goes wrong with Wheeljack's experiment.' My optics shuttered closed and open once, rapidly. I was confused. I turned my helm to look at my surroundings, surprised to find myself in a reasonable facsimile of a humans quarters. In this strange room I found myself in, there was also several pieces of equipment. One was large and silver, with a black bar down the left front. Another was very short and rested on a smallish piece of wood at approximately human eye level. A third was set to the other wall and consisted of a flat black top, several knobs, and a horizontal bar towards the top front. There was a lamp attached to the ceiling which softly illuminated the cabin. I recognized a pattern on the floor, lines attacking each other at every turn, the same as my alt mode. That made me think. I twisted my body off the berth. As I did so, I noticed a reflective piece set into the wall. I stood, my helm nearly touching the ceiling, and walked over to it. I walked as though I'd had a barrel of high grade last night. I needed to hold onto the berth to remain vertical. The mirror (I believe that's what it's called...) proved my guesses correct. I was fully human. What did you do now, Wheeljack? My upper armor (shirt?) was blue on top mixing with red flames at the bottom. From the waist down, the covering was loose, varying in color between a black-blue main and a bright silver-blue stripe down the front of each ped- no, leg. The dimensions were completely off for me. The torso was too long, the chest and shoulders too small, the waist too wide, and the legs too short. Despite the awkward way I held myself, I found my thoughts getting closer and closer to damn. And not 'Damn, I'm in a human form.' More like 'Damn, this human form is hot.' And then 'Damn it, stop thinking that.'

= In the back of a car, in the middle of the woods =

Jazz's POV

When I came out of recharge that morning, there was a warm weight on my lap. I didn't worry, I knew it was Blaster. I onlined my optics, reaching out to stroke his helm. I froze. Instead of Blaster's red horned helm, a bundle of fur caught my optics, and a humanoid face pressed against my chest. That didn't look like my chest, but I could feel the humanoid there so it had to be, right? My chest was fully white as far as I could see, with the exception of a row of black human glyphs spelling 'ROCK ON!' The curly haired red-head in my lap shifted, its eyes still closed, squeezing its arms around my body. My treacherous body! Heating up! At the touch of a human no less! His head turned up, exposing a glyph on its cheek. A Cybertronian glyph, to be exact. It read 'confidence'. I rubbed my own human thumb over the mark, and sighed resignedly. The same as Blaster's. The human form in my lap sighed contentedly, mumbling sleepily, "G' mornin' Jazzy." He spoke using Blaster's voice even. Of course... I bit my lower lip, wondering how to say this. He turned his head to me, rested his chin on my chest. I held the back of his head as he opened his eyes.

"Mornin' Blastah." He had beautiful, frightened, energon-blue eyes. He instantly let go of me, pressing against the seat -seat?- in an attempt to get up. "Its jus' me, Sparklet." I held him to my chest, looking him straight in his eyes, massaging the small of his back.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we seriously in human forms, laying on each other, in the back of your alt form?"

"In the back of my-?" I look around seeing that we are in the back of a vehicle, and a faded red 'n' yellow boom box is sitting in the front passenger seat, "Um, yeah that jus' about sums it up." Blaster rubbed his face into my human chest, wrapping his arms around me once more.

"I don't know about you, but I kinda like this form. You're more cuddly."

"And you're more fuzzy." I teased, "What of it?" I rubbed the curly red hair affectionately, pleased by the resulting purr. He pressed closer to me and I gave up any thought of finding the others just yet.

* * *

**A/N:** More to come, as soon as I get 3 reviews. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heyy Peeps! Thanks for reviewing! I promised a new chapter after three reviews so here it is!

* * *

= Back in the semi =

Optimus Prime-

I shoved my unruly thoughts from my mind, concentrating on the fact that if I woke up like this, this far from Wheeljack's lab, most of the others probably did too. I paced the small room, getting the hang of walking in my new form, before stumbling over a pair of black boots. Recognizing them for what they were, I carefully put them on, recalling how Sparkplug retied his laces when his boots came undone. Once I did that, and stood up without falling over, I felt I could venture out to find the others. I exited the front driver's side door, and found myself face to face with another human. "Excuse me." I proffered, stepping back to allow him through.  
"Optimus?" My eyes widened in shock. I took in the black and white color palette of his clothing, and the police badges on his shoulders. That, coupled with a necklace sporting the Autobot emblem, brought me to a simple conclusion.  
"Prowl?" He held out the necklace.  
"Do you have one as well?" I proffered my right hand, the middle finger housing a long silver ring with a transparent blue stone. If one looked, as Prowl did, one would see the symbol he was searching for, hidden deep within. Curved around the top of the ring was Cybertronian long hand for 'Protector', and the bottom was inscribed with 'Leader'. Whole-word glyphs down the sides read 'Unity Trust Peace' and 'Life Liberty Happiness'. Prowl's necklace was metal, coated in what looked like white gold. Flipping it over, I found the other side said 'Serve Save Protect' twice, English lined up on the left, Cybertronian whole-word down the right.  
Looking away from the Earth-metal emblems, I spotted a white car with triple red and green stripes. I pointed it out, believing it to be Wheeljack. Evidently, Prowl agreed, as he turned wordlessly, walking toward the car. Looking in the window, I saw a boy. He looked to be a little older than Spike. He wore a white shirt with red and green stripes on the hems and no sleeves. The tops of his legs were covered with red shorts, green stripes down each side. The boy had erratic light brown hair, sticking up in odd places. His skin was pale, almost white. Adorning his shoulder was the mark we were searching for. A black tattoo of the Autobot symbol. I rapped on the window, waking him. A crooked finger and a sharing of symbols later, Wheeljack was swearing up and down that he didn't do this, and that he was in his berth one minute, asleep, and here, being awoken by us the next.  
"I swear this was not me! My last experiment, the personalized warp gates, was a total success! I warped from my lab to my berth and back twice, with absolutely no problems!" I sighed, back to square one I suppose. "Honest to Primus! Not a single glitch this time!"  
"Then I suppose all we can do is find the others."  
"Others?" Prowl asked, surprised.  
"There's a lot of space between your office, my room, and Wheeljack's room. Even if Wheeljack is not the cause of this, all three of us were affected and it stands to reason anyone else in the 'blast radius' would have been sent along with us. Even with assuming Wheeljack and I were on the outside extremities of the diameter, that still leaves several mechs in the area. All personnel walking those halls, all mechs in their quarters."  
"That gives us the three of us, Blaster and his cassettes, Ratchet, the Twins, Jazz, most of the minibots, Bluestreak, Ironhide and Chromia..." He tics them of his fingers as he lists them off. "Maybe a few others, I don't know! I don't have duty rosters, or room assignments, or an annoying battle computer spewing statistics!" He grabbed his head with both hands, his fingernails digging grooves into his soft scalp, and he starts to hyperventilate.  
"Prowl." I spoke, calmly stepping closer to him. I gently grabbed his hands and carefully pried them from his head. "You will injure yourself if you continue in this manner." He went limp, collapsing into my arms. I picked him up bridal style and walked him back to the truck I woke in.

= Near the striped Lancia =

Wheeljack-

Something buzzed and made a loud noise from inside my shorts. I found, in subspace-like pockets, a cell phone. It was the source of the ruckus. It read, 'swipe to talk'. Alright. I swiped the green arrow, and a picture of Bluestreak appeared on the screen. I held the phone to my head, as I had seen Spike do when his father called him home. "Hello? Blue-"  
"Oh Primus! I'm so glad you picked up! I was in my berth, minding my own business, then I wake up out in the middle of nowhere in some stupid forest. I mean, I don't have anything against forests or anything, but when its the only thing for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles and miles and miles and-"  
"Bluestreak!" He paused his frantic rant, also apparently crashing into a bush, by the noises he made. "Where are you?"  
"Um. Hang on I think I know how to do this..." *Click* The phone made an irritated beeping noise at me. As soon as it finished, it got a ping with GPS coordinates. Then Prime stepped out of his cab.  
"Prime! I found Blue!" As I said this, I got pinged a couple more times, and so did Prime. "And Mia! And the Twins, and Cliff!"  
"I have the presumed coordinates of Huffer, Gears, and Bumblebee. Bumblebee has informed me that rest of the minibots are with him and they will rendezvous at Bluestreak's position. ETA: unknown."  
"Alright, I'll tell the other's to rendezvous at Blue's position. Meanwhile, what are we going to do about Prowl?"  
"What would really help is finding Ratchet. Contact each Autobot to find out if Ratchet is with them."  
"On it, boss." I used the texting function on my phone to send out a mass message. (If I ever see Spike again, I'll have to thank him for letting me use his cell for practice.)

Heyy! Wheeljack here! Everyone needs to rendezvous at Bluestreak's position. We also need to find Ratchet. Does anyone know where he is?

Prime and Prowl are here with me.  
Jack

All anyone had for us was a variation of 'No, what's wrong'.

Not a clue where ratchet is. Try a hospital maybe. Is prowl ok.  
Also i forgot to mention that hide is here with me.  
Mia

Whos hurt  
Lambos

Haventseenhimareyouhurtcantdothisrightarghelp  
Cliff

Hey Jackie. I'm gonna sit tight. Everybody is coming to my little slice of Pit here, so see you soon? I haven't seen Ratchet, but thank Primus I don't need him. I'll try his comm. Did Prowl glitch, or whatever it's called in this human frame, or are you seriously injured? And where's your 'bot symbol? Mine is stitched into my shirt.  
I do have a minor med kit, I kept it in my subspace at all times, now its just out here and cumbersome. Do you need help? I'm still pretty fast as a human, so shout if you need me. Well not literally, cause I wouldn't hear you, but you get my drift, right?  
Bluestreak

Blue made me chuckle. Even in text he rambled. I even sent my message to the line affectionately marked 'Hatchet', with no response. Where is he? Where is Ratchet?

* * *

A/N: R&R for next chapter! Can I get 4 Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, it really helps the muses to know that you guys care.

Most of you were worried about Ratchet. Worry away.

* * *

= On a gurney in an ambulance =

Ratchet's POV

My optics flickered online fuzzily. I tried to sit up, but the glaring lights of the ambulance hurt too much for me to think properly. My head falls back to a surprisingly soft resting place. A human hand presses against my head, "Stay down, sir." I felt as though I'd had several cubes of high grade before going to recharge. I know I'd had none. I tried to check my energy levels. No response came from my processor, but a second human voice spoke. "Blood pressure!"

"53/40 and falling!" The first voice replied. My eyes shot open, ignorant of my surroundings. Blood pressure? 53/40? And falling?!

"Heart rate!" The second voice demanded.

"34 beats per minute, but stable!" If those were truly my stats, my human stats, that would explain my feeling overcharged... "Patient's adrenaline just spiked!" The first voice said.

"Good, that should help bring him up! Knock him out, and start him on one unit of whole blood, stat!" Something jabbed into my neck, and I lost consciousness.

My eyes slowly blinked open. My processor was sluggish. I felt as Prime felt when he was resurrected that last time. As my surroundings blurred into focus, I began to notice two things. One was a steady double blipping sound. I believed that was a heart monitor. The other was a mechanical buzzing sound, accompanied by a cacophony of voices yelling 'Hey! Richard!' Another few kliks, and the harsh voices resolved into one soft voice, and a human hand slapping my fleshy cheek. "Richard, wake up. Your team needs you." Hey, wait a second. I recognize that voice.

"Perceptor?" I responded weakly, "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Percy." He emphasized his name, reminding me that we are currently human.

"Perce." I breathed a sigh, happy for the fact I wasn't alone like this. Still, more importantly... "What happened, Perce?" I reached for him, hoping he'd get the double meaning. He grabbed my hand and drew the glyphs for understanding and patience. He'd understood.

"You were sleeping in your car, and a drunk driver crashed into you, head-on."

"Extent of the damage?"

"Considering your position, and the velocity of the oncoming vehicle, slight. You have ruptured the dermal layers of armor in this body. Some are slight, barely bleeding, while others have scraped the skeletal structure of your current frame."

"Where?"

"One, the most severe, is lodged in your thoracic cage. The surgeons cannot remove it without vital damage." One of his hands ghosted over my lower left ribs, gently touching my injury.

= Trekking through the woods =

Wheeljack's POV

I'm glad Prime stayed with Prowl. Prowl would kill me if he'd gotten up. The only downside is that I'm now stuck following the little blips on this cell phone, hoping it will lead me to Bluestreak and the others. I held it flat in my palm, carefully zooming in as far as I could while keeping Bluestreak's blip and mine in view. I'd left the paved surface we started at in favor of forest long ago. Two of the other blips were closing in on my position. I paused, tensing up, unsure of the cause. I placed my cell in my pocket, and brought one closed fist up to my face, feeling quite vulnerable without my face mask. The other I held close to my waist. My eyes shuttered half shut, and I wondered at the purpose. Suddenly, my vision held a red blur, and I was knocked to the ground with a human sitting on my fuel tanks. I could only assume it was Sideswipe. The male looked older than me, but was actually a bit shorter. He wore a red shirt with the sides cut off. I noticed the Autobot symbol tattooed on his left shoulder, and a ruby earring in his right ear. He leaned forward, his weight supported by his right arm on my shoulder. He smirked, tracing the tattoo on my other shoulder with one finger. He drew his hand around my neck, following the stripes. "Wheeljack." He says with finality. "I caught Wheeljack."

"Yes, you did, brother." I took the advantage I had, that he was primarily balanced on my left side, to roll over, effectively reversing our positions. That brought a gasp from them both. The yellow twin's was of surprise, the red's, of necessity. I had knocked the wind out of him.

"Sideswipe," I mocked him, "I caught Sideswipe."

"Oh, yeah?" Sunstreaker retorted, throwing himself on the pile, "Well I caught the both of you." During the shenanigans, I had not noticed the others encircling us.

"Lambo Sandwich!" One of them yelled, Cliffjumper, I think. I jerked my head up as far as it could go, considering Sunstreaker's weight on me. Once I realized they were all viewing this crudely, I blushed, simultaneously trying to hide my face in Sideswipe's neck and push away from and off him. My arms collapsed, taken out by Sunny, not meant to carry the weight of two full grown humans.

He then had the gall to roll us all over, saying, "I don't even mind bottoming when it can't ruin my paint." I was even more mortified at this. My face now redder than the shirt pressed into it, I squirmed to get free of the pranksters.

"Get off of me!"

"Not so eager with an audience, now are you?" Everyone burst out laughing at that. I couldn't hide the humiliation. Thankfully, someone came to my rescue, bodily lifting the red twin off of me, and prying me from the other.

Hanging from his hand like a large kitten, I whispered, "Thanks 'Hide."

He put his head next to mine. "Don't worry about it, kid" Ironhide set me down. He looked even more intimidating in this form, if that were possible. Everything about him was big. Not 'Fatso' big, but 'Hulk Hogan' big. He had shoulders probably 1.5 times the size of mine. He was well muscled, not an ounce of fat on him. Despite his size, he did not have adequate covering. His leather top only reached slightly below his ribs. He also wore a thick chain necklace with the symbol of the Primes as a pendant. He gestured the others in for a group hug. My shorts vibrated, breaking up the hug. I fished my phone out, and found a message from 'Hatchet'. Sparklet...

Heyy Jack. I'm currently incapacitated. Percy is with me, so don't worry about me. What happened to Prowl?

Ratchet Wheeljack

Bluestreak got a similar message soon after.

Hello Bluestreak. I am currently incapable of coming to you. However, I have spoken with Wheeljack, and will provide the two of you with my coordinates as soon as I can. Also, Perceptor is with me.

Ratchet Blue

= In the car with Jazz and Blaster =

Blaster's POV

After cuddling for a while, I get a sinking feeling in my gut. "Jazz?"

"Yeah, Blastah?"

"Have you seen or heard from my cassettes yet? I'm starting to get worried." That was an understatement. My mind was racing to the breaking point, throwing so many harmful scenarios at me.

"I'm sure they're fine, Blaster." If his concern was such that his accent broke... He stroked my head soothingly. "Don't worry about it. They can't be too far, they were recharging in the living room, in their pile, right? Plus you'd know if one of them was hurt."

"Not in this human form!" I protested, "No Sparks equals no spark bonds equals I don't even know if they're ALIVE!" I heard the rapping of tiny knuckles on glass. I looked up and collapsed in relief.

"Blaster! Blaster, are you ok?" I chuckled and worked one hand free to point behind Jazz's head to the small human outside the window.

"Did you know you're loud when you worry?" I squirmed to get out, that is, until I realized I was hurting Jazz. Once I stopped, he helped me roll over and we both got out. I held Rewind close, then held him at arms length to get a good look at him. My little cassette looked like a little adult, what with his black suit and bow tie. A maroon bow tie.

"What's with the bow tie?" I asked laughingly.

"Don't you know that bow ties are cool? Especially in a British accent?" I laughed at his indignant tone. And his attempt at a 'British accent'.

"Where are your co-creations?"

"Still in their pile. I didn't want to worry them." He took my hand, leading me forward. I grabbed Jazz, not wanting to leave him behind. He smiled.

= Observation Room =

Ratchet's POV

After explaining as much as he knew, Perceptor handed me a form of comms tech. "Its been buzzing every few minutes since approximately one Earth hour before you regained consciousness."

I first accessed the list of numbers I had programmed into this phone. There were a few numbers conspicuously missing, namely Red Alert, Inferno, and the Protectobots. Next I accessed new messages. There were several. A few long winded ones from Bluestreak, a couple short and to the point ones from Jackie, and one mean one from 'The Twin Terrors'. I'm serious. That's what their name came up as. They signed it Lambos.

Heyy! Wheeljack here! Everyone needs to rendezvous at Bluestreak's position. We also need to find Ratchet.

Does anyone know where he is?

Prime and Prowl are here with me.

Jack Me

Hey. Hatchet. You gonna come out of hiding anytime soon? Looks like Prowler glitched again. Don't you run away from us. Yes there's subtext, but I wouldn't say it to save my spark.

Lambos Me

(87* 0'N 45* 13'W)

Ratchet. Sparklet, please come to these coordinates as soon as you can.

Wheeljack Me

(87* 0'N 45* 13'W)

Hey Ratchet, its Bluestreak. Can you come to me or should I find you? If you can, please come to the attached coordinates. Otherwise, can you send one of us yours? I think Prowl glitched so we need to get you to him ASAP. Is anyone with you? Most of the others are here.

Blue Me

(87* 0'N 45* 13'W)

I replied to my Jackie and Blue, but ignored the Lambos.

Heyy Jack. I'm currently incapacitated. Percy is with me, so don't worry about me. What happened to Prowl?

Ratchet Wheeljack

Hello Bluestreak. I am currently incapable of coming to you. However, I have spoken with Wheeljack, and will provide the two of you with my coordinates as soon as I can. Also, Perceptor is with me.

Ratchet Blue

Ratchet! What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're injured! Is Perce okay too?

Prowl fell unconscious. He learned of our new forms and panicked at the loss of his battle computer. He is currently unconscious in the back of Prime's truck.

Wheeljack Me

What's wrong Ratchet?

Blue Me

I nearly died.

Ratchet Jack, Blue

Perceptor is fine. As for Prowl, the humans cannot function at the energy levels he maintains, and the stress of not having his stats in his head did not help.. Allow him to sleep as long as possible, and when he wakes make sure there is sustenance available.

Ratchet Wheeljack

I forwarded that to Prime. He is with Prowl. He wants to know what kind of food Prowl needs.

What is your condition? Tell it to me straight.

Jack Me

Oh, Primus! Ratchet what happened to you?

Blue Me

What kind of food does he need?

Prime Wheeljack, Me

It doesn't matter. Preferably some protein, if possible.

Me Prime, Wheeljack

I had several lacerations over some 2/3 of my person.

All but two shards of glass have been removed. Neither are life threatening. I was taken to the human hospital immediately upon waking, due to large amounts of blood loss. I repeat. I will be fine, quit worrying.

Also, UNDER NO CONDITION tell Prowl of my situation. It may worsen his...

Ratchet Prime, Wheeljack, Blue, Ironhide, Chromia, Bumblebee, Jazz, Blaster, Cliffjumper

how

Cliff Me

What caused your condition.

Chromia Me

Oh, Primus! How did you get like that?

And what's wrong with Prowler?

Blaster's worried too.

Jazz Me

How severe is your current condition?

I hear you.

I found some human food in the vehicle I woke in. Meat and pasta will suffice?

Prime Me

How bad are you now?

Jack Me

Anybot remember when you guys came back to the Ark after one mission and Spike said you looked like guests of honor at a fifty car pile-up?

Well, something like that. Only a lot less cars. Merely 3-4. Apparently I was asleep in the car and a drunk driver pushed me into traffic. I'll live, so calm down!

Is anyone else injured?

Ratchet Cliffjumper, Chromia, Jazz, Prime, Wheeljack

(88* 27'N 45* 67'W)

Prowl has apparently suffered from energy deficiency and has collapsed. Per my information, he is under Optimus' care. He will survive, so stop badgering me!

Ratchet Jazz

That should be fine.

Ratchet Prime

somebotsinawrenchthrowingmood

Cliff Me

Yes. That might have made me laugh, if I didn't hurt so much...

Are you still at the hospital?

Do you have an ID on the other driver(s)?

We're fine, but Blaster nearly had a spark attack. Lol.

Jazz Me

I remember.

Where was Percy during all this?

Are you sure you'll be okay?

Just my pride...

Jack Me

LOL? What do you find funny about a spark attack?

No IDs, and for the moment. I will be discharged soon.

What happened to Blaster?

Ratchet Jazz

Keep me apprized.

Prime out.

Prime Me

Are you still in the hospital.

Chromia Me

Scrap.

He just freaked out when he couldn't connect to his cassettes. He's fine.

Oh! Guess what Rewind said when he found us.

Jazz Me

No problem. See you soon.

Ratchet Prime

I will be in the hospital for a varied observation period that follows surgery. The human medics that I have spoken with assure me it will be no later than tomorrow that I will be discharged to those coordinates. Who is at the previously supplied coordinates (87* 0'N 45* 13'W)?

Where are those that are not?

Ratchet Jazz, Cliffjumper, Chromia, Wheeljack

What Jazz, what?

Ratchet Jazz

He said, 'did you know you're loud when you're worried?'! I thought it was hysterical!

Jazz Me

Both Twin Terrors, Blue, Hide, Mia, Bee, Cliff, Huffer, Gears, and Brawn are at those coordinates. Prime and Prowl are about 9 mi SW of this position.

Jack Me

Blaster, his cassettes and I are at these coordinates.

Jazz Me

(87*30'N 46*1'W)

I forwarded each message to the other group.

Both Twin Terrors, Blue, Hide, Mia, Bee, Cliff, Huffer, Gears, and Brawn are at those coordinates. Prime and Prowl are about 9 mi SW of this position.

Jack Ratchet Jazz

Blaster, his cassettes and I are at these coordinates.

Jazz Ratchet Jack

(87*30'N 46*1'W)

Along with Perceptor and I here, does that account for all the human-formed mechs?

Ratchet Jack, Jazz

Far as we know. That accounts for all the mechs on my 'contacts list', and there are noticeable gaps. Red and Inferno for example. That seems to resonate with our assumption that they are not here, as the same mechs are missing from all our lists.

Jack Me, Jazz

I also noticed the Protectobots missing, as well as Arcee

and Elita-1.

Jazz Jack, Me

Same here. I know that isn't everyone...

Ratchet Jack, Jazz

Oh! Anyone have Firestar or any femmes besides

Chromia?

Ratchet Jack, Jazz

ihaveyoudoesthatcount

Cliff Me

I just ignored that one...

None here.

Jack Me, Jazz

Here either...

Jazz Jack, Me

Can we meet at the coordinates I have provided in 2 days time?

Ratchet Prime, Jack, Jazz

(88* 27'N 45* 67'W)

Sounds fine.

Jack Jazz, Me, Prime

Alright.

Hope I have fuel...

Jazz Me, Prime, Jack

If not, look for a fuel pump. Humans have been known to stash their currency in the glove compartment, located under the dashboard.

Prime Jack, Jazz, Me

See you soon, Old Friend.

Prime Me

Stay well, my Prime.

Ratchet Prime

I hear ya, Prime.

See y'all soon!

Jazz Me, Prime, Jack

Separate for short, together for long.

Jack Me

Together forever.

Love you, Wheeljack...

Ratchet Jack

Love you too, Sparklet.

Miss the sparkbond. Feel empty.

Jack Me

Me too...

I count the astroseconds.

Ratchet Jack

My human form cannot hide emotion well. Perceptor asks too many introspective questions. Bots are injured. What's new? I can only hope they all get there safely...

* * *

A/N: Apparently FFN hates the 'at' symbol. Sooo you have to pretend...

Thanks again if you previously reviewed, and please review this chapter as well!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** kkcliffy asked how Percy got to be with Ratch without getting hurt. Here it is.

* * *

Perceptor woke slowly, his head on a lab table, his phone loudly going off. He subconsciously answered it with a groggy hello.  
"Is there a Mr. Percy here?"  
"This is Percy."  
"Do you know a Mr. Richard?"  
Percy paused a moment, remembering that Richard was the name Ratchet took if and when he used his holoform. "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Mr. Richard is in the hospital. There was an accident, and he ended up severely injured." He was well awake then. Awake enough to realize the situation, and to be afraid.  
"How do I get to the hospital?" The foreign words fell awkwardly from his mouth.  
"We can send a cab to pick you up, if you like."  
"Thank you." The other end of the line went dead. Perceptor glanced around the room he woke in. It was a laboratory, a red microscope sitting near him. There were lots of prepped slides near it, and, where his head was laying, a crumpled stack of paperwork. Perceptor wondered at how he'd gotten into this situation, and at who else did...

Not too long later, he was on the curb, getting into the taxi. "Heading to the hospital on 4th and 39th?"  
"That is correct."  
"Hop in, Laddie" Once Perceptor sat down (he'd learned to put on his seat belt, after one too many rides with Sideswipe), the cabbie peeled away from the curb.

* * *

**A/N: **There will be a regular chapter up soon. Promise.


End file.
